Invisible Darkness
by Sammie Tonks
Summary: The Horrifying Case of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange from their last year at Hogwarts until their last capture. HBP SPOLIERS! WIP!


**Author's Note: I originally got this idea after I read "Invisible Darkness: The Horrifying Case of Paul Bernardo and Karla Homolka." Paul and Karla remind me so much of Rodolphus and Bellatrix so I decided to write this story. This story takes place after the final war, Voldemort has been defeated and Harry remains alive. Rodolphus and Bellatrix have the same birthday's as Paul and Karla and Rodolphus will have Paul's real middle name since I can't think of a good middle name for him. lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rodolphus or Bellatrix. I just love playing around with them in my stories. I own some of their victims except Frank and Alice Longbottom and Narcissa Malfoy. I also give credit to Stephen William who wrote the original book on Paul and Karla, without his book, I probably wouldn't be writing this story right now.  
Pairing: Rodolphus/Bellatrix, Rodolphus/OC, Bellatrix/OC, Rodolphus/OC/Bellatrix  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Non-Con, Rape, Violence, Death, Angst, Canon(For some, I will use sort of what happened in the real case, but if you know the case very well, like I do, you will notice alot of things have changed), OOTP Spoliers, HBP SPOILERS,WIP, Minor, Incest, Fem-Slash, Darkfic, H/C**

**Final Note- Karla Homolka is now, after 12 years in prison, finally out. Let me be the one to say this..."I fucking hate her". I hate her with a passion, Paul too. I'm not scared that she is out, I would be scared shitless, though, if Paul ever got out. He truly is the BoogeyMan of young girls nightmares. In this story, you will see Paul and Karla really come out in Rodolphus and Bellatrix. Well now that I've gotten my anger out, on to the story.**

**  
**

**Invisible Darkness**

**The Horrifying Case of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange**

Chapter One- Our Story

As the rusell of chains was heard down the hallway, the court room fell silent. There was the odd cough or sigh but other than that, silence. The fear in the room was so tense, you could cut it with a knife. But as the doors to the court room swang open and admitted the two most nortorious convicts ever seen by the wizarding world, there were gasps and whispers. They couldn't believe their eyes. After all these years of their murder and mayham, these two Deatheaters were finally going to get what was coming to them.

'I can't believe it's actually them.'

'Just look at them smirking.'

'They are such disgusting creeps!'

The two Deatheaters smiled at the comments. To them, they weren't put downs, they were comments of encouragement. And as they took their seats in the prisoner's box, they eageredly awaited their trial to begin

'All rise for Ministerof Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.' A tall, older wizard announced.

'This is it.' Rodolphus whispered seductivly into Bellatrix's ear. She only returned his smile.

'Bellatrix Elladora Lestrange nee Black and Rodolphus Kenneth Lestrange have both pleaded not guilty on nine counts, including two each of first-degree murder, kidnapping, unlawful confinement, aggravated sexual assault and one aggravated assault. It is the job of the court today to prove that Rodolphus Lestrange beat, raped, performed the Unforgivable Curses and then strangled Hogwarts students Isabelle Zacerini and Seraphina Roconall. He also magically video taped the rapings and beatings and then finally killed them, afraid that they could identify him.'Scrimgeour spoke.

The courtroom remainded silent. He continued, 'Mr. Lestrange was aided by his wife and fellow Deatheater, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, who has been a willing participant throughout all of this. Not only are Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange being trialed for their horrible crimes against Miss Zacerini and Miss Roconall, but also face counts including kiddnapping and aggravated sexual assault against Mrs. Lestrange's younger sister, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, and kiddnapping, agravated assault and performance of the Unforgivable Curses on Frank and Alice Longbottom, both whom have lost their minds inspite of these horrific acts.'

Bellatrix yawned while the Minister continued down the line of their "horrific acts". She scanned the court room. So many people she reconized. Stupid boy Potter and his wife Weaselette, Weasel and his wife Granger, the Werewolf, The rest of the Weasel family, her niece Nymphadora, pretty much everyone from the Order; excluding Dumbledore,her sister Narcissa and her brother-in-law Lucius Malfoy and her nephew Draco, her mother and her father. Even Rodolphus's parents were there. She watched as her parents and Rodolphus's parents comforted each other. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, leave it to their parents to make such a scene. Her eyes then locked with her brother-in-law's. Lucius smirked at her, a smirk he knew would annoy her to no end. A smirk that said "Haha, I got off and have fun rotting in Azkaban for the rest of your life". Bellatrix narrowed her eyes into her best death glare she could manage at the recent time. Lucius's release from Azkaban had been the soul reason why her and Rodolphus were sitting in this court room at this very moment. Lucius had made a deal with the court at his trial that if he gave every single detail of every Deatheater's wrong doings, that he would be set free. His deal was nicknamed by the Daily Prophet "Deal with the Devil". This was the last and most intense trial of them all. All the other Deatheaters would look like pussycats after this trial was done.

Rodolphus nudged her in the arm, knocking her away from her many thoughts. 'What are you thinking?' he asked her.

'Nothing, just thinking of the many ways I'm going to enjoy torturing Lucius after this.' She replied, smirking.

'You and me both.'

'The prosecution has laid out the story of Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange for the court to hear. From the time that they were born up until this very day...'

Bellatrix sighed and awaited to hear the story, but she then felt her husband grasp hold of her hand. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

'Good luck Belle.' He said.

'And same to you.'

'Rodolphus Kenneth Lestrange was born August 27th 1959 to Lennox and La Reina Lestrange and remained the only child. As a boy, his parents describe him a friendly little boy. A young boy who smiled a lot. And he was so cute, with his dimpled good looks and sweet smile, that many of the mothers just wanted to pinch him on the cheek whenever they saw him. He was the perfect child they all wanted: polite, and well mannered. He would be "the perfect heir" with his angelic looks and a shy, pleasing demeanor. It all changed, his parents note, when he left for his first year at Hogwarts. When he came back, he would spend days in his room without coming out, he kept to himself when out of his room. There was a major difference in his actions.' The Prosecuter spoke.

Rodolphus could only smile. _This is quite interesting _He thought to himself. _Hearing my life be told through someone else. Amusing_.

'Bellatrix Elladora Lestrange nee Black was born May 4th 1959 to Maximus and Lavinia Black. She was the second of three daughters. As a young girl, her parents describe her as a friendly girl as well but with a certain mystery to her. Her looks were the most darkened looks of the three girls, truly following the Black "good looks". With black/mahogany hair and grey eyes, she was the fallen angel. Her older Andromeda being blessed with brown hair and her younger sister Naricssa with blonde hair. Bellatrix was always "daddy's girl". Everything changed right around when Bellatrix came back from her first year at Hogwarts as well, being disobideant(never too much to be disowned), spending countless hours in her room, etc. She blamed it on the new girl friends she had met.'

_This is probably the most boring day in my whole life...re-living my life over again._ Bellatrix thought. She looked over to Rodolphus and frowned. He was smiling. _At least he's finding this all amusing. _

'And with that being said, may we introduce to the court, the horrifying case of Mr and Mrs. Lestrange...'


End file.
